1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,594 discloses a watercraft that includes an engine, a jet pump driven by the engine, a reverse gate, a shift actuator (reverse gate actuator), and an ECU (electronic controller). The shift actuator moves the reverse gate to a forward drive position, a neutral position, and a reverse drive position. The ECU controls the engine and the shift actuator.